Ce qu'elle voit dans leurs yeux
by Ethel Lehte
Summary: Elle observe les interactions des autres. Ils sont généralement plus amicaux et plus ouvert avec ceux qui portent les même couleurs et essayent de garder des relations plus ou moins amicales avec ceux qui en portent d'autres même si quelques fois leurs yeux reflètent la haine. Elle est perdue dans un monde où elle n'arrive pas à se définir. Mais il est toujours là avec l'espoir.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, j'ai le plaisir de poster ma première fanfiction. Je pensais que ma timidité ne serait pas un problème sur internet et sous anonymat, mais le fait est que poster ce que j'écris n'est absolument pas plus facile que d'aller parler à un inconnu qui fait deux fois ma taille. Voilà. Je voulais juste partager ma façon d'écrire pour une fois, sans trop me demander ce que je suis entrain de faire. Alors je vais mettre en ligne tout ça rapidement avant que je ne change d'avis.**

 **Je voulais aussi préciser que je n'utilise généralement pas les personnages déjà existant d'un fiction en temps que personnages principaux, tout simplement parce que j'aime l'idée d'écrire quelque chose de nouveau sans être coincée par les caractères de ces personnages.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Prologue

Elle les voit. Elle les voit tous. Mais elle, qui la voit ? Elle se demande souvent comment faire, comment sortir de l'ombre. Puis elle se rappelle. Elle ne veut pas en sortir, elle ne l'a jamais voulu. Comment parvenir à renvoyer l'image que l'on veut aux autres quand on ne sait pas qui l'on est soit même ? Elle est intelligente pourtant, elle le sait, on le lui a dit. C'est peut-être bien la seule chose qu'on lui ait jamais dite. Mais elle ne sait pas vraiment qui elle est. Elle se demande si elle l'a jamais su et si elle le saura jamais. Quelque fois elle se demande si renvoyer une image erronée n'est pas mieux que de ne rien renvoyer. Puis elle se rappelle à nouveau qu'elle renvoie déjà une image ici, dans cette école. Et ceci en dépit de sa propre volonté, depuis sa première année et malgré tout ce qu'elle fait pour être la plus neutre possible, le blason cousu sur son uniforme est un rappel constant de son échec. Il fait ce qu'elle ne veut pas ou ce qu'elle est incapable de faire. Il la définie, il lui donne une image aux yeux des autres, un reflet. Un reflet dont elle ne connaît pas l'exactitude. Au fond, peut-être est elle ce que dit ce blason d'elle. Peut-être est elle ce que les autres pensent d'elle quand ils la croisent dans les couloir et qu'ils voient ces couleurs. Et elle voudrait tellement savoir qui elle est. Elle est plus que des couleurs, qu'un blason ou même qu'un nom. Mais pour l'instant elle se sent tellement moins que ça. Alors elle observe. Elle observe les interactions des autres. Ils sont généralement plus amicaux et plus ouvert avec ceux qui portent les même couleurs et essayent de garder des relations plus ou moins amicales avec ceux qui en portent d'autres même si quelques fois leurs yeux reflètent la haine.

Elle n'a jamais vraiment compris le pourquoi de cette distance entre les différentes maisons de Poudlard. Personne ne sait d'où viennent ces tensions et généralement c'est plus personnel qu'autre chose. Qui appartient à quelle maison au fond, cela n'a jamais été le problème, ni la question. Malheureusement, il est pratiquement admis comme une des règles implicites de l'école que les différentes maisons ne se mélangent pas. Et même si Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle arrivent plus ou moins bien à communiquer et à créer certaines amitiés, Serpentard est de manière certaine mise à l'écart. Cela à toujours été le cas, et ça le sera sûrement pour toujours malgré les efforts de certains. Elle, elle observe ces comportement, essayant de trouver une logique à tout cela, de trouver sa place. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ce qu'elle aimerait mais elle essaye. Cependant, quand on ne se comprend pas soit même, il est plus que difficile de comprendre les autres. Pourtant, elle voit dans leurs yeux de certains la même incompréhension que celle qu'elle cache. Au court de ses années ici, à observer, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à traîner ce fardeau, cette incrédulité face au monde qui les entoure. Ils étaient plusieurs, dispersés dans les quatre différentes maisons, et le fait de le savoir la faisait se sentir moins seule. Même si elle n'avait jamais approché aucun d'entre eux. Peut-être devrait-elle le faire. Ou pas. Ils survivaient tous plus ou moins bien, mais séparément. C'était sûrement une très mauvaise idée d'aller les voir. Ils feraient sûrement sauter sa propre couverture. Celle qui la faisait passer pour une fille sans intérêt. A vrai dire, ils passaient tous pour des gens sans intérêt mais si huit personnes sans intérêt se regroupent, cela attirerai forcément l'attention. Et ce n'est sûrement pas ce qu'elle veut, non, loin de là. Elle ne veut surtout pas se faire remarquer. Ce serait trop de difficultés d'essayer de maintenir une certaine image, une image qui correspondrait à sa maison mais qui ne lui correspondrait pas à elle. Elle ne peut pas faire semblant, elle ne peut plus en tout cas. Elle savait le faire avant. Mais plus maintenant. Plus depuis qu'il l'a convaincue qu'elle valait quelque chose.

C'était étrange à dire, mais il avait pris le contre-pied de son père. Son père qui ne la voyait qu'à travers ses performances scolaires et l'image de jeune fille sage et docile qu'elle renvoyait en sa présence. Il savait pourtant, qu'elle n'était pas comme ça, qu'elle cherchait une signification plus profonde à tout ça, à la vie qu'elle devait mener. Son père ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à elle. D'ailleurs, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle ne serait sûrement pas restée à Poudlard. A vrai dire, elle avait faillit partir l'année dernière. Mais lui l'avait retenue, en lui demandant ce qu'elle comptait faire dans le monde sorcier sans diplôme. Et quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait aller dans le monde moldu, il avait rit et lui avait dit que sans parcours ni scolaire ni professionnel et, de plus, sans documents officiels, elle n'irait pas loin. Elle l'avait fixé puis, après quelques secondes, s'était mise à rire elle aussi. Puis elle avait balayé sa propre idée d'un haussement d'épaule et ils avaient repris leur discution, comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'avait pas parlé de partir à l'autre bout du monde, et comme si elle n'avait pas vu la lueur de désespoir qui était passée rapidement dans les yeux de l'autre. Cependant, elle avait du mal à l'oublier cette lueur là. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle signifiait. En essayant d'en faire abstraction, elle parvint presque à se convaincre qu'elle avait rêvé cette lueur... Presque. Et ça la tourmentais sans qu'elle n'arrive à en parler à son camarade. Pourtant, il n'y avait que très peu de chose desquelles ils ne parlaient pas. Ils ne parlaient pas, par exemple, de leur malaise quand ils surprenaient des altercations entres membre de différentes maisons. Ce qui arrivait bien plus souvent que quiconque ne voudrait bien l'avouer. Ils ne parlaient pas non plus de leur envie de tout casser quand le poids de ce qu'ils pouvaient supporter se faisait trop lourd et trop étouffant. Il ne parlaient pas de futur.

Leur amitié était quelque chose de particulier. Elle leur attirait des regards curieux qui se désintéressaient cependant rapidement. Aucun d'eux deux n'était intéressant. Pas de ragots, pas de potins, alors elle pouvait gérer, cette amitié là ne disait pas grand chose d'elle à vrai dire. Aucun d'eux ne renvoyaient plus que ce que leur maison disait d'eux. Parce qu'aucun d'eux ne savaient ce qu'ils voulaient renvoyer. Ils s'étaient rencontrés un matin, tôt, bien avant le début des cours. Elle était dans le parc, au bord du lac. Son sac ne contenait que deux ou trois livres sans aucun rapport avec les cours, ainsi qu'un cahier et un stylo bic. Elle ne portait pas son uniforme, et le pull qu'elle portait pour se protéger du froid qu'apportait l'aube n'avait pas les couleurs de sa maison. Il ne reflétait rien d'elle, c'était juste un pull. Elle regardait distraitement le lever du soleil se refléter sur l'étendue noire du lac, les couleurs pâles de cette heure matinale illuminer doucement les arbres autour d'elle lorsqu'il était arrivé. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Elle était seule, l'instant d'après, il était là, à contempler le même spectacle qu'elle. Il ne portait pas non plus son uniforme.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

 _Ils s'étaient rencontrés un matin, tôt, bien avant le début des cours. Elle était dans le parc, au bord du lac. Son sac ne contenait que deux ou trois livres sans aucun rapport avec les cours, ainsi qu'un cahier et un stylo bic. Elle ne portait pas son uniforme, et le pull qu'elle avait pour se protéger du froid qu'apportait l'aube n'avait pas les couleurs de sa maison. Il ne reflétait rien d'elle, c'était juste un pull. Elle regardait distraitement le lever du soleil se refléter sur l'étendue noire du lac, les couleurs pâles de cette heure matinale illuminer doucement les arbres autour d'elle lorsqu'il était arrivé. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Elle était seule, l'instant d'après, il était là, à contempler le même spectacle qu'elle. Il ne portait pas non plus son uniforme._

#

 _Flash-back_

L'insomnie l'avait tirée du lit encore plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Quatre heure. Elle soupira. L'avantage était qu'aucune de ses camarades de chambre n'étaient encore réveillées, ce qu'il l'aurait pourtant étonnée à une heure aussi matinale. L'eau chaude soulagea quelque peu ses muscles tendus par la fatigue et la lassitude. On n'était qu'au début du mois d'Octobre, il lui fallait encore en tenir neuf pour enfin pouvoir s'échapper de cet endroit. Elle supportait de plus en plus mal le fonctionnement ahurissant de cette école qui la faisait se sentir à la fois extrêmement jeune et extrêmement vieille. Elle s'habilla rapidement, des habits neutres, rien qui ne pouvait trahir la maison à laquelle elle appartenait. Elle mis quelques livres dans son sac ainsi qu'un cahier et un stylo bic. De toute façon, elle aurait bien le temps de revenir mettre son uniforme et récupérer ses affaires de cours avant qu'ils ne commencent, à huit heure. Elle regarda l'heure. Quatre heure et demi. Elle avait exactement trois heures trente devant elle. Elle sorti silencieusement de son dortoir avant d'y retourner rapidement pour emporter un pull. Cela avait beau n'être que le début de l'Automne, l'aube était déjà fraîche et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver à l'infirmerie parce qu'elle aurait pris froid.

Elle glissa parmi les ombres dans les couloirs du l'école, attentive au moindre bruit indiquant la présence d'un professeur ou d'un autre élève. Elle n'était pas sensée se trouver ici à cette heure et ne voulait pas risquer une heure de colle où les questions que pourrait soulever son escapade matinale. Elle se relaxa légèrement atteignant finalement les parc et se dirigea vers le lac, là où les arbres la cacherais des regards.

Il faisait encore nuit. Le silence était apaisant et elle s'allongea, l'humidité de l'herbe fraîche la fit frissonner. Elle n'y prêta cependant pas attention, le regard déjà attiré par les spectacle époustouflant que lui offrait le ciel étoilé s'éclaircissant lentement au fur et à mesure du lent réveil de l'astre solaire. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation, oubliant tout notion d'espace et de temps, rêvant de faire parti de ces étoiles. Brillantes, inspirantes, régnant au royaume de la beauté, entourées de leurs pairs.

Elle reprit lentement conscience de son environnement, soupirant et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour reprendre pied à la réalité. Même si c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire. Elle se redressa lentement, s'étirant légèrement avant de s'asseoir en tailleur. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté sans vraiment sans apercevoir, regardant distraitement le reflet du lever du soleil sur les eaux sombres du lac alors qu'elle essayer de rassembler assez de volonté et de courage pour affronter cette nouvelle journée. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'entendit pas arriver. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence, elle tourna cependant la tête pour observer l'inconnu à coté d'elle. Le garçon avait l'air d'avoir son âge. Il ne portait pas non plus son uniforme et ses habits étaient de couleurs neutre, comme les siens. Il contemplait lui aussi les reflets que le jour naissant créait sur les eaux du lac. Elle ne voyait que son profil mais son visage dégageait quelque chose de plus que ceux des autres élèves, il semblait plus mature. Elle observa le vent jouer dans les mèches ébènes légèrement bouclées de l'inconnu.

Il fini par tourner la tête vers elle. Elle eut le souffle coupé. Les yeux de l'inconnu reflétaient des milliers de choses. Des questions, des doutes, des peurs, des envies, des passions, du désespoir et de l'espoir. Elle pouvait y voir de l'espoir. Elle avait l'impression de voir l'univers dans ses yeux là. Des constellations, des galaxies, des myriades d'autres monde. Elle fut submergée par l'émotion. Elle avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et de rire à en crever. Elle se sentait vivante mais surtout, elle ne se sentait plus seule. Dans ces yeux, elle avait aussi vu l'incompréhension et la solitude qu'elle voyait dans les siens quand elle s'observait dans le miroir. Mais lui, il avait encore l'espoir. Cette espoir qu'elle, elle n'avait plus depuis longtemps.

« - Sympa ton pull » Lui dit-il, un légers sourire aux bord des lèvres en désignant le-dit pull.

Elle l'observa, interdite, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Finalement, après quelques instants de réflexion, elle lui sourit en retour. Elle qui n'avait pas sourit depuis plusieurs années, rendit son sourire à un inconnu aux yeux bouleversants à une heure matinale d'un mois d'Octobre.

Ils se perdirent finalement de nouveau dans la contemplation du paysage et bientôt, ce fut l'heure de se reconnecter à la réalité. Ils se levèrent lentement, aucun des deux ne semblant pressé de quitter cet endroit et de retourner dans la fourmilière qu'était le château après le calme qui les avait envahi.

 _Fin Flash-back_

 **#**

Cette rencontre resta gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. L'inconnu lui avait transmis de l'espoir, même si cela n'avait été que pour un cours instant. Elle ne chercha pourtant pas à le revoir. Elle avait prit ce moment salvateur pour ce qu'il avait été, inespéré et unique. Elle se mit cependant à observer plus souvent les autres à la suite de la rencontre, essayant de retrouver cette impression d'immensité qui l'avait frappée dans les yeux de l'inconnu. Mais aucun n'avait la même profondeur dans le regard et elle avait finit par se réfugier à nouveau dans ses pensées tourmentées. Le reste de l'année s'était passée comme les précédentes. Lentement, sans intérêt, solitaire.

Elle revit l'inconnu brièvement en descendant du Poudlard Express pour les vacances d'été. Il ne portait déjà plus son uniforme et elle avait enlevé le sien avant monter dans le train. Il était assit sur un banc, attendant sûrement sa famille, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait brusquement relevé la tête et l'avait aperçue juste avant qu'elle ne soit emportée par la foule. Puis son père était arrivé, ne lui laissant pas le temps de chercher l'inconnu malgré l'envie qu'elle avait eut de le voir encore. De lui dire toute ses peines, toute ses angoisses, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu ou n'avait pas osé dire ce matin d'octobre alors qu'ils étaient seuls au bord du lac. Elle avait eut l'impression qu'il était la seul personne au monde à qui elle pouvait faire confiance.

L'été passa lentement cette année là. Ses journées s'étaient résumées à essayer d'éviter son père et à penser à l'inconnu. Si pendant l'année scolaire elle s'était interdite de le chercher, lorsqu'elle avait été seule chez elle cette résolution était en lambeaux. Elle avait voulut le revoir, lui parler. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il la comprendrait, qu'il avait les même dilemme qu'elle. Les deux fois où elle l'avait vu, il ne portait pas son uniforme, elle en avait déduit qu'il n'appréciait pas plus qu'elle d'être jugé en fonction du blason qui y était cousu. C'était ce qu'elle appréciait chez lui sans jamais lui avoir parlé, leurs similitudes. Mais lui il encore de l'espoir dans son cœur alors que le sien ne contenait déjà plus qu'une détresse étouffante. Et malgré ces similitudes, c'est ce qui les rendait extrêmement différent l'un de l'autre. Comme les deux faces d'un seule pièce, ils n'étaient peut-être pas destinés à se retrouver du même coté.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

 _L'été passa lentement cette année là. Ses journées s'étaient résumées à essayer d'éviter son père et à penser à l'inconnu. Si pendant l'année scolaire elle s'était interdite de le chercher, lorsqu'elle avait été seule chez elle cette résolution était en lambeaux. Elle avait voulut le revoir, lui parler. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il la comprendrait, qu'il avait les même dilemme qu'elle. Les deux fois où elle l'avait vu, il ne portait pas son uniforme, elle en avait déduit qu'il n'appréciait pas plus qu'elle d'être jugé en fonction du blason qui y était cousu. C'était ce qu'elle appréciait chez lui sans jamais lui avoir parlé, leurs similitudes. Mais lui il encore de l'espoir dans son cœur alors que le sien ne contenait déjà plus qu'une détresse étouffante. Et malgré ces similitudes, c'est ce qui les rendait extrêmement différent l'un de l'autre. Comme les deux faces d'un seule pièce, ils n'étaient peut-être pas destinés à se retrouver du même coté._

Elle avait passé les deux années suivant leur deuxième rencontre à le chercher. Il lui avait plus tard dit que lui aussi, il l'avait cherchée. Mais le nombre d'élèves étant vraiment énorme et en prenant en compte le fait qu'elle ne savait absolument rien de lui, il lui avait été impossible de le retrouver et ces deux années là furent aussi les plus frustrantes de toute sa scolarité. Elle se contentait de s'installer quelque part dans le château, de préférence à un endroit très fréquenté, et elle attendait, espérant le voir passer. Elle ne le voyait jamais. Ce fut par contre à cette période là qu'elle commença à remarquer les regards que les autres lui lançaient. Si certains étaient indifférents, d'autres étaient narquois, emplit de pitié, méfiants ou même haineux. Et étant donné qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver l'inconnu, elle essaya plutôt de comprendre d'où venaient cette haine et cette méfiance dirigée contre elle. En étant un peu plus attentive, elle finit par remarquer qu'elle recevait également ces regards au sein même de sa maison et interrogea donc un de ses camarades de classe, lassée d'être ignorée lorsqu'elle essayait de poser des questions. Il s'est avéré qu'une légère altercation qu'elle avait eu avec un élève pendant l'année avait prit une plus grosse ampleur que ce qu'elle aurait pensé et si, jusqu'à présent, elle avait à peu prés réussi à cacher qui était sa famille, désormais tout Poudlard était au courant. Elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de passer inaperçue après ça et espérait juste que les choses se tassent rapidement. Cela prit presque deux ans. Les deux années où elle chercha l'inconnu. Et finalement les rumeurs finirent par disparaître, mais pas les regards. Elle en venait à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas toujours été là, et si elle n'avait pas été trop fermée aux autres pour les remarquer. Peu importe, ce n'est pas comme si elle y prêtait une grande attention.

#

 _Flash-back_

Ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés un jour de rentrée. Le quai semblait être le seule endroit où ils étaient capable de s'apercevoir si on ne prenait pas en compte cette fois unique au bord du lac. L'été avait été relativement désagréable mais ne plus compter qu'en mois jusqu'à sa majorité lui apportait généralement un certain soulagement. Elle attendait avec impatience le jour où elle n'aurait plus à vivre sous le même toit que l'homme qui prétendait être son père. Ce qu'il n'était que d'un point de vue purement biologique. Elle ne se souvenait de toute façon pas l'avoir déjà appelé « papa ».

Elle avait quitté la maison tôt ce premier septembre là. Il ne lui tardait pas particulièrement de retourner à Poudlard mais cela avait tout de même beaucoup plus d'utilité que de rester dans un état contemplatif avec pour seule compagnie les milliers de questions existentielles, sans réponses cela va de soi, qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Elle avait pu trouver un compartiment libre sans aucune difficultés, les élèves n'arrivant majoritairement qu'à une heure du départ. Le train n'avait démarré que deux heures après son arrivée, temps qu'elle avait passé dans ses livres de cours à défaut d'autre chose.

Elle soupira en regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. L'émerveillement qu'elle avait ressenti devant cette vue en première année avait rapidement disparu, ne la laissant qu'avec le sentiment résiduel mélancolique de la joie et l'excitation qui l'avait un jour traversée en regardant ce même paysage avec de grands yeux éblouis. L'époque où elle essayait de capter le moindre détail de cet environnement féerique était terminée. L'effet n'était définitivement plus le même aujourd'hui et cela la rendait triste. Elle avait grandit. Et même si la vue était toujours aussi belle et grandiose, elle ne provoquait plus qu'un triste sentiment d'indifférence au fond de son cœur. Elle soupira de nouveau et attrapa un autre livre. Elle fixa la couverture alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Comme souvent, elles se dirigeaient vers l'Inconnu qu'elle avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt. Elle était bien plus obsédée par lui qu'elle ne voulait admettre. Il occupait presque toutes ses pensées, la fascination pour ce qu'elle avait vu dans ces yeux encore bien présente malgré les années. Au début elle avait espéré oublier. Elle était jeune mais déjà blessée par la froideur de son père et cherchait de quoi se raccrocher à l'existence. Elle cherchait un sens à ce qui l'entourait, quelque chose qui l'aiderait à continuer d'avancer. Les yeux de l'inconnu avaient été son ancre, ou du moins ce qu'elle avait vu dans ces yeux avait été son ancre. Ils étaient vivants, brillants d'espoir malgré les blessures qu'elle pouvait y apercevoir. Il y avait tout un monde à l'intérieur de ces yeux et c'était véritablement ça qui la fascinait tant, elle qui se sentait tellement vide.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le bruit que fit la porte du compartiment en s'ouvrant et tourna la tête afin d'observer l'intrus. Elle se figea sous la surprise, le cœur battant. L'inconnu était là, figé lui aussi, à l'entrée du compartiment et semblant au moins aussi surpris qu'elle de la voir si elle en croyait le regard surpris qu'il lui lançait. Elle se repris cependant assez rapidement et désigna le siège en face d'elle d'un signe de la tête, indiquant qu'il était libre. L'inconnu entra dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui et s'installa en face d'elle. Ils se dévisagèrent de longues minutes, tout les deux en proie à un soulagement étrange lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. L'inconnu avait bien grandit depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance et il ressemblait désormais plus à un homme qu'à un garçon. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi sombres et ses boucles étaient légèrement emmêlés. Ses yeux... hé bien elle avait toujours l'impression d'y voir l'univers et bien plus encore. Elle remarqua soudainement qu'il portait son uniforme, tout comme elle. A l'instant même où cette information atteint son cerveau ses yeux dérivèrent vers l'écusson présent sur l'uniforme de l'inconnu. Elle fixa quelques secondes les couleurs afin de déterminer si cela changeait quoique ce soit dans son esprit à propos de lui. Elle décida que non et ajouta ces couleurs à la -courte- liste d'informations qu'elle avait sur l'inconnu. Lorsqu'elle releva finalement la tête, elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur son propre écusson. Elle le fixa, attendant sa réaction. Il releva la tête quelques secondes plus tard restant immobile un instant avant de lui offrir un léger sourire auquel elle répondit sans hésiter. Leurs maisons respectives ne changeaient rien à l'étrange connexion qu'il y avait entre eux et ils en étaient étrangement soulagés. Leurs vies respectives avaient tournées autour de l'autre pendant presque trois longues années. Finalement ils se retrouvaient et aucun des deux n'avait pensé une seule seconde que l'autre aurait très bien pu avoir oublié l'inconnu qu'ils avaient rencontrés trois ans plus tôt. Ils étaient tout les deux dans un état euphorique et se fixaient, un sourire étrange aux lèvres, aucun des deux n'arrivant à sortir un mot malgré les milliers de phrases qui se bousculaient dans leurs têtes respectives. Le reste du trajet se passa silencieusement, aucun n'arrivant à prendre la parole. Elle fini par se dire que peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Ce qu'elle parvenait à voir dans ses yeux lui suffisait amplement et même si elle ne le savait pas, ce qu'il voyait dans les siens lui suffisait tout autant.

L'arrivée du Poudlard Express en gare les sorti de leurs pensées. Ils rassemblèrent silencieusement leurs affaires puis sortirent du train. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se dire quoi que ce soit, ils se firent séparés par la foule et entraînés vers le château puis dans la grande salle sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre qu'avancer sous peine de se faire insulter ou piétiner. Elle le chercha vaguement des yeux avant de laisser tomber, maintenant qu'elle connaissait sa maison, il lui sera beaucoup plus facile de le retrouver.

La cérémonie accompagnant chaque début d'année se passa de manière habituelle : répartition des premières années, discours alambiqué du directeur et festin de roi. Malgré la joie et surtout le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en retrouvant l'inconnu, l'anxiété qui lui vrillait le ventre à chaque fois qu'elle revenait à Poudlard l'empêcha de toucher au repas gargantuesque juste devant elle, lui donnant envie de vomir. Elle entendait par moment des chuchotements autour d'elle et si les bribes qu'elle saisissait faisait sens, ses oreilles n'allaient pas arrêter de siffler cette année. Ou sa paranoïa lui jouait des tours et elle entendait des voix. Ce ne serait pas la première fois et ce n'était donc pas une hypothèse à exclure, elle devenait vraiment de plus en plus paranoïaque au fur et à mesure des années. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à cause de ses années à Poudlard ou si c'était un héritage familial empoisonné, sa propre mère étant elle-même complètement folle, et les rumeurs dont elle avait été victime n'arrangeant sûrement pas son propre état. Elle releva la tête -qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu conscience d'avoir baissé- et soupira discrètement. Pas si discrètement que ça apparemment puisqu'elle croisa le regard compatissant de la seule personne qu'elle pouvait appeler amie ici sans se demander si elle ne se mentait pas à elle même. Sans prendre en compte sa relation étrange avec l'inconnu bien évidemment. Bon, si elle devait être tout à fait honnête, elle ne considérait pas vraiment Heather -puisque c'était son nom- comme une amie. C'était plutôt une camarade de classe avec qui elle passait beaucoup de temps. Elles s'aidaient mutuellement pour des devoirs qui donnaient du fil à retordre à l'une ou l'autre. Il lui semblait qu'elle était autant troublé qu'elle par le système de cette école. Elle l'aimait bien. Heather était beaucoup intelligente que la plupart des gens ne le pensaient. Elle jouait les idiotes écervelées en présence de son copain, un gryffondor pas particulièrement bête mais qui n'avait cependant pas inventé l'eau tiède, afin qu'il paraisse plus intelligent qu'il ne l'était. Et surtout, elle n'avait jamais prit par aux rumeurs la concernant, restant à ses cotés comme si rien n'avait changé alors que la quasi totalité des membres de sa maison l'évitaient. Elle haussa finalement les épaules avec un sourire narquois, signifiant qu'elle ferait mieux de s'occuper des ses affaires et que, de toute façon, elle allait gérer cette année comme toute les autres. Heather leva un sourcil et son visage afficha un air sceptique.

« - Tu devrais manger quelque chose. » Lui dit-elle après l'avoir fixée un moment.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Son estomac était toujours serré et, elle en était sure, n'accepterait aucune nourriture. La jeune fille en face d'elle soupira avant de retourner s'occuper de sa propre assiette.

Le repas se termina sans qu'elle n'ait touché à aucun des plats. Tous les élèves se dirigèrent ensuite dans un brouhaha infernal vers leurs salles communes respectives. Elle senti quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras et la tirer dans un coin, hors de la bousculade. Elle se retourna vivement, s'apprêtant à insulter la personne en face d'elle mais s'arrêta avant d'avoir commencé lorsqu'elle vit l'inconnu, un air embarrassé sur le visage et un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

«- Hey, lui dit-il visiblement mal à l'aise avant de reprendre contenance. Zack. » Reprit-il en lui tendant la main. Elle le regarda un moment avant de saisir sa main.

«- Aiden. ».

 _Fin Flash-back_

#


End file.
